


Tailspin

by qaffangyrl



Series: Teen!Gus Verse [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Brian/JustinCentric, Happy Ending, M/M, Teen!Gus, future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qaffangyrl/pseuds/qaffangyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A future fic set eleven years after the end of Queer As Folk US. How do long time partners Brian and Gus cope when their son, Gus, is the victim of a violent assault? </p><p>(An angsty, gay family melodrama with a happy ending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tailspin

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally on LJ back in 2007. betaed by Fansee.

Brian was right. It was only time. Despite the distance and the unending drama that seemed to surround Justin’s life, he and Brian had somehow made it work.

Justin had to admit he’d had his doubts. During those first couple years Justin lived in New York, the two had only seen each other a handful of times, and despite Justin’s best efforts, Brian never exhibited the ability to keep their relationship alive via phone or email. They kept in touch primarily through Michael and Jennifer. It wasn’t until Ted came to Brian with a plan to open a satellite office in Manhattan to better service their growing New York based clientele that Brian and Justin were able to get things back on track.

According to their driver’s licenses Brian still lived in Pittsburgh while Justin maintained a permanent residence in SoHo, but in reality they spent majority of their time, together, in the penthouse of a building located a block west of Madison Avenue Brian had purchased to open KinnetikNY.

These days, Britin served as a family retreat. In addition to the summer visits from Gus, Brian and Justin hosted annual Fourth of July and Christmas celebrations. Brian also stayed at the house whenever he was back in Pittsburgh for business, which wasn’t very often.

Still, after all these years, Britin meant more to Justin than he could put into words. It was Brian’s promise to him, a symbol of everything Brian was willing to give for the sake of Justin’s happiness. He loved Justin so much that he was even willing to let him go to become his own man.

Justin shook that last thought from his mind as he made his way into Britin’s kitchen for a late night snack. They’d come to town for Molly’s wedding. And despite that fact that he and Brian were both on their best behavior during the ceremony and reception Craig still had a few choice words for them regarding ‘flaunting their lifestyle in front of all their friends and family.’ Biting his tongue was too much for Brian to bear so on the limo ride back to the house he’d finished off a bottle of Johnny Walker black and was now attempting to sleep it off upstairs.

Justin fixed a turkey sandwich and poured himself a glass of milk then went into the den to see what was on television when he heard a car pull into the main drive. He set his tray down on the coffee table and went to the door and peaked out the window. He was relieved to see Ben and Michael getting out of their car but he had no idea what they’d be doing here after midnight.

“Hey.” Justin said as he opened the door.

“We tried calling your phones but they both went straight to voicemail.” Michael began.

“Yeah, I guess we forgot to turn them back on after the wedding. What’s the matter?”

Michael and Ben looked at each other before Ben answered, “It’s Gus.”

***  
The earliest flight to Toronto wasn’t until the next morning, and by that time they could make the 300 mile drive to North York General Hospital. So, after Ben spent five minutes arguing with Brian, convincing him that he wasn’t sober enough to drive, the four men piled in to Brian’s Land Rover, Ben in the driver’s seat, and headed out of Pittsburgh. They didn’t speak for the first ninety miles on the road. Justin made an attempt to take Brian’s hand in his but he waved it away.

Then after another half hour into the drive Brian broke the silence when he yelled out,  
“Fuck!” and punched the left rear window of the vehicle with such force that the glass spidered with cracks. “Can someone just explain to me how a straight kid could get bashed?”

“Melanie said they went after all of the officers on the Gay/Straight Student Alliance,” Ben responded quietly.

Then, Michael added, “So much for the kids being safer in Canada.”

“Michael,” Justin chided gently in an effort to quiet him. Brian stared through the lines in the window and fought back his tears. Justin was at a loss for what to do. Brian had made it obvious that he didn’t want to be touched. If there was one thing that Justin had learned about Brian over the years, it was that there was no point in trying to comfort him with words when he got like this. Suddenly, Brian raised both of his arms and started pounding his fists against the roof of the SUV. He wasn’t screaming exactly, but a series of loud, growling moans rose up from deep inside him and managed to escape his lips despite his efforts to contain them.

“Pull over,” Brian said and then he pushed at the back of Ben’s seat and yelled, “Pull the goddamn car over!” Ben swerved sharply across three lanes before making it to the shoulder and bringing the vehicle to a stop. Brian lunged over Justin, opened the door and bounded out into the grass. He stopped, grabbed his knees and began to vomit. Justin hesitated a second and then handed a bottle of water over the front seat to Michael. Michael nodded and stepped out of the SUV to take it to Brian who was now bent down on one knee, dry heaving.

“Here,” Michael said when he was at Brian’s side. Brian took the bottle, swallowed a few large gulps and handed it back to Michael.

“We’re gonna get you there. We’re going to get you to Gus. You just gotta hang on for a little while longer. Okay?” Michael was able to fight the urge to tell Brian that everything was going to be fine because, frankly, he didn’t know that. What he did know for certain was that platitudes would only make Brian angrier. After a few minutes Brian got up and walked quietly back to the car. Justin scooted over in the back seat to let him in. When Ben started back on the road, Brian leaned over and rested his head in Justin’s lap. Justin and Ben exchanged a worried glance in the rearview mirror, and Ben took hold of Michael’s hand.

***  
It was nearly five in the morning when they arrived at the hospital. Ben dropped Brian, Michael and Justin off at the front entrance of the emergency room and then went to find a parking space. As the series of sliding glass doors opened, Brian saw Lindsay leaning against a wall inside. He broke into a run and when he made it to her, she immediately started crying. He embraced her tightly and buried his face in her neck. In a moment Michael and Justin were by their side, and they saw Melanie walking up, carrying two cups of coffee. Her cheeks were burning red, but Michael could tell it was from anger rather than tears. She handed Justin a cup of coffee because at this point Lindsay was sobbing while Brian rocked her in his arms.

“Do we know anything?” Justin asked.

“Other than the fact that when I get a hold of the little fuckers who did this to him, I’m going to kill them with my bare hands?” Melanie seethed.

“No. I mean about Gus’s condition?”

“He’s got a broken jaw that they’re setting now, they’re wiring his mouth shut and he’s got a concussion.”

“Jesus.” Michael whispered.

“Oh, and then there’s the choice phrase they wrote on his forehead with indelible ink.”

“Huh?” Justin asked.

“Didn’t you know?” Melanie began while shaking her head and taking a sip of the coffee,  
“Apparently our son is a ‘dyke baby.’” Upon hearing those words again, Lindsay’s sobs became uncontrollable. Brian looked to Mel for assistance.

“Don’t look at me, she’s been like that since we got here. The nurse offered her a sedative but she won’t take it.”

“It’s our fault,” Lindsay cried, “If we hadn’t encouraged him…” Lindsay sucked in a few breaths…“this never would’ve happened.”

“Oh, why don’t you just say what you really mean, Lindz.” Melanie barked. “It’s my fault. Right? I’m the one who encouraged him to run for president of the gay/straight alliance, I’m the one who encouraged him to take a stand after what happened to that poor classmate of his at homecoming last semester.”

“You always do this. Whenever something happens; you have to make it all about you!”

“I make it all about me?” Melanie answered in a low growl, then she grew louder and continued with, “I’m not the one who’s been hysterical for the last nine hours!”

Finally Brian broke in with, “Will you two twats shut the fuck up!” Both women were stunned to silence. “Lindsay, take the goddamn valium before you say something that you won’t be able to take back.” She placed the pill she’d been holding in her hand on the center of her tongue and knocked her head back to swallow it.

At this point Ben entered the waiting area. As Brian caught his eye, he said. “Ben, take Melanie outside for a walk. She needs to get some air.”

Ben and Melanie looked at each other and walked out the door without saying a word.

“Michael.” Brian took a breath, then continued. “Go get a nurse and find out when I can see my son.” Then Brian turned to Justin and said, “You. Go to the cafeteria and find something to eat.” Brian grimaced and gave Justin a weak smile, then finished with, “Cause’ if I hear your stomach grumble one more time, I’m gonna fuckin’ lose it.” Justin returned the smile and nodded. “Oh, and take Lindsay with you.” Lindsay fell in line behind Justin, and they walked in silence down the hall.

When Brian found himself alone in the quiet of the waiting room he sat in the nearest chair, rested his elbows on his knees, and covered his face with his hands.

***  
“Dad,” Gus uttered quietly through his wired teeth.

Brian swallowed hard, blinked his eyes and answered, “Hey there, Sonny Boy.”

“I’m glad you’re here.” Gus made an attempt to smile, but most of his right cheek was too swollen and bruised to move.

“If you’d wanted me to come visit, you could have just called, you know.”

“I’ll try to remember that next time.” Gus reached out his hand for his father. Brian, who was still standing in the doorway of the room, forced his legs to carry him to Gus’s bedside and took his son’s hand in his own.

“I need to ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me, okay, Dad?”

“Of course.” Brian answered stoically.

“I don’t look as bad as you do, do I?” Again, Gus tried to smile.

Brian let out one sharp laugh that could have as easily been perceived as a cry. For the first time since Ben told him what happened, his nerves started to ease just the slightest bit, so he volleyed back, “Hey, I drove three hundred miles in the middle of the night to come see you and you’re giving me shit?” Brian brushed Gus’s hair off his forehead but when he saw the words written there he smoothed his bangs back down.

“Dad, if you don’t look like you’ve just walked of the cover of GQ, it’ll mess with my whole world view, and I’m an impressionable teenager. That’s not good for me.”

“Mmm. Well, I’ll have Justin take me to the hotel, so I can pretty up for you before this evening’s visiting hours. Alright?”

“Justin’s with you?”

“And your uncles.”

“Your whole band of merry men came all this way just because I got hit in the face with a brick?”

At this question Brian felt his stomach begin to cramp up again. He closed his eyes tight for just a second, and then asked for the information he knew he wasn’t ready to hear, “Tell me what happened.”

“There isn’t much to tell, really. We walked into the library, after school, to get ready for our GSA meeting, when some guys jumped us.”

“Did you see who they were?”

“Naw, I didn’t get a good look at them, but I think Cameron did. I heard him describing them to the police when the paramedics were putting me in the ambulance.”

“Cameron, he’s your queer friend, right?”

“No,” Gus corrected Brian. “He’s my friend, who happens to be queer.”

“God, you’re just like your mothers.” Brian smiled and looked over his boy. He needed to do something with his hands so he settled on arranging the blanket and smoothing it out along Gus’s sides.

“How are they? They looked kind of freaked out when they were in here earlier.”

“You know how women are, they see a couple bruises and they think the world’s coming to an end.” Brian sighed dramatically.

“Dad, thanks for coming. It really gets to be estrogen overload around here sometimes.”

“I’ll bet.” Brian replied, the smile on his face belied the pang of guilt he felt in his stomach. Despite Brian’s efforts over the years to shed his “anti-dad” status he knew that Christmas, birthdays and a month each summer couldn’t make up for the fact that Gus didn’t have a full time father in his life.

Then, a nurse walked into the room and said, “It’s time to change your IV’s, Gus. Before I get started, do you need anything?”

“No, I’m fine,” he replied. Brian placed his hand lightly on Gus’s chest.

The nurse noticed the abrasions on Brian’s knuckles and said, “Sir, you should have someone take a look at that hand.”

Brian dismissed the comment by saying, “It’s nothing.” And then he continued, “Son, I’m going to go to the hotel and take a shower. I’ll be back for tonight’s visiting hours.”

Gus nodded and said, “Later.”

“Later.”

When Brian walked into the hall, he found Justin waiting for him. They stepped toward each other to close the space between them, then Justin stood up on his toes to wrap his arms over Brian’s shoulders. Brian let the warmth of Justin’s body wash over him as they held on to each other. The connection settled his nerves and they stood together in silence for a moment.

Then, Justin pulled back and said, “Michael and Ben went to pick Jenny up from the sitter. They wanted to spend some time with her before they fly back tonight. I called a cab to take us to the hotel. It’ll be here in a few minutes,” Brian sniffed and nodded his head.

“I can have Cynthia book you a flight if you need to get back to the city,” Brian offered, but Justin shook his head and responded, “No. I can stay. It’s not a problem.”

“But your show?”

“The opening’s not for another month, and I already called Arthur and had him hold on sending out the press releases in case we need to push it back.”

“Justin, there wasn’t any need to do that, you can…”

“…Brian,” Justin paused and looked solemnly into Brian’s tired, bloodshot eyes before finishing, “He’s my son too, you know.”

Brian cupped his hand behind Justin’s neck and pulled him in close. He looked into Justin's eyes and silently apologized before saying, “I’m going to get some coffee. Do you want anything?”

Justin saw the nurse leave Gus's room so he answered, “No. I’m just gonna go in and see him for a few minutes before we go back to the hotel.”  
Brian nodded as Justin walked into Gus’s room.

“Hey Gus,” Justin said with a smile, “They treating you alright here?”

“It’s not quite five-star service but I’ll survive. Seriously though, Dad looks like shit. You’ll let him know I’m okay, right?”

“He just had a long night.” Justin knew how exhausting worrying about others when you’re stuck in a hospital bed could be so he changed the subject, “You wanna see what I got you?” He handed Gus a plastic bag from Best Buy and took a seat in the chair next to his bed.

Gus reached into the bag and shouted out, "No way! You got me the new PSP? That's awesome! Mom said I was going to have to wait till my birthday to get this."

"Yeah, well I know what a pain in the ass it can be to sit around in a hospital bed all day. Hey, check out the game I got you. I picked it from the classic arcade line."

"Tomb Raider? Isn't that an old Angelina Jolie movie?" When Gus asked questions like this one, it made Justin wonder how on earth Brian ever managed to tolerate the more irritating aspects of their own age difference.

"It was a video game first." Justin grumbled, and then with more excitement he added, "And it was a favorite of mine when I was your age."

"Back when you were just my Dad's boy-toy?"

"You have got to stop talking to your Uncle Michael."

***

“That will be seventy-nine dollars. Your order should arrive within forty-five minutes. Is there anything else I can get for you, Mr. Taylor?”

“Uh, yes actually. We’ll need a driver to take us to North York General Hospital at five-thirty.”

“Yes, sir. Will that be all?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

“Very good, sir. And might I add that it’s a pleasure to have you and Mr. Kinney staying with us again. Good afternoon.”

“Thanks. Bye.” Justin hung up the phone, then clicked on the TV, and laid down on the sofa in the 27th floor suite of the Cosmopolitan Toronto Hotel. Regardless of his reason for travel, Brian was always a bit of queen when it came to insisting upon luxury accommodations. Their suite was actually a two story 900 square foot penthouse. Aside from the master bedroom, there was a living area, full kitchen and dining room, study, two baths and a sauna.

Brian and Justin had become regular patrons of the establishment over the years as they visited Toronto for Gus’s birthdays, track-meets, and theatre productions. When they’d arrived that afternoon, Brian muttered something about checking his email, then headed upstairs into the study and shut the door behind him. Justin thumbed through a couple of the magazines that were set out on the coffee table when something on the news caught his attention.

“Tragedy struck last night when seven members of Cedar Glen School for the Gifted Gay/Straight Student Alliance were brutally attacked. Earlier today, Cedar Glen’s Headmaster, Maxwell Colbert made the following statement.”

“Last night’s horrific events bring to light the necessity to continue our efforts to promote tolerance and acceptance among today’s youth. The pupils of Cedar Glen School for the Gifted are tomorrow’s leaders in the fields of science and mathematics, civil service, the humanities, and the arts. It is in the best interest of everyone to ensure that these brilliant young people have every opportunity to cultivate their unique talents. Our benefactors have assured me that they will not rest until the perpetrators of the violent crime have been brought to justice.”

“Tensions have been high among both parents and students of Cedar Glen since last October when eighteen year old Casey Stewart, a self-identified transgendered female, was elected homecoming queen and was then subsequently taunted and beaten. Though biologically male Casey’s decision to live as a girl has polarized the student body and has brought to light underlying prejudices toward gay, lesbian, bisexuals and transgendered people living within an otherwise tolerant community.

A representative from North York General Hospital told CTV News that three of the students injured during yesterday’s attacks are currently listed in fair condition while the remaining four were treated and released. No additional information regarding the identities of the victims has been made available. At this time no suspects have been apprehended for the crime; however, Royal Canadian Mounted Police authorities have stated that they are following up on several strong leads. Officials refuse to comment on whether the attacks violated Her Majesty’s Legal Code 260 regarding hate crimes. In other news…”

Justin turned off the television and looked around for something to keep him occupied. He needed to find something to do with his hands because he knew that Gus wouldn't want him to sit around the hotel room worrying. Gus's injuries weren't nearly as serious as the could've been. And although Gus was strong and outgoing he was still a sensitive boy. Justin was certain that Gus was sitting in that bed worrying about his family and how they were doing rather than getting the rest he needed. The unabashed empathy Gus had for others was something Justin truly admired in him. Gus was a leader and he always stood up for the little guy. 

Justin decided to unpack their luggage and do some ironing so he wouldn’t have to listen to Brian complain that all his clothes were wrinkled. In their haste the night before, Brian and Justin had each grabbed a few pair of jeans and some shirts and threw them a single large duffle bag. He went upstairs to get the ironing board out of the bedroom closet when he heard the water in the shower begin to run.

*****  
Brian heard the door to the bathroom open but he chose not to turn around. Instead, he simply turned down the temperature of the water, because although he preferred to set it at as high a degree as he could stand, Justin’s sensitive skin tended to scald easily.

Justin stepped into the shower behind Brian and gently placed his hands in the center of his back. He traced lightly up along Brian’s shoulders and then down the outside of his arms and back up along their inside. Justin then slid his fingers as lightly as possible, without tickling Brian, down his torso and rested his hands on Brian’s hips. Then he knelt down behind Brian and began kissing along the length of his crack. Brian turned around to face Justin but Justin didn’t look up at him. He focused instead on Brian’s hardening cock. Even after what Justin felt was an eternity, he still became dizzy with excitement every time he was about to take Brian into his mouth. Justin licked his lips in anticipation, wrapped his right hand around the base of Brian’s shaft and then began sliding his mouth up and over the cap of Brian’s dick.

It wasn’t long ago that Brian would have simply sought out a back room after having endured anything similar to what they’d been through over this past day. Though they'd never married, or made any formal declarations of manogmy, Brian had eventually come to realize that Justin gave him everything he wanted and needed. And over time, Justin had learned that for Brian, fucking wasn’t always just about getting off. Sometimes sex simply provided Brian with the ability to become invisible and erase the world around him, if only for a few minutes. As Justin sped up his movement, Brian responded by placing his hand behind Justin’s head to guide himself deeper into Justin’s mouth. Justin knew that in this moment he wasn’t sharing a connection with Brian, because Brian was anywhere but in this shower. When Justin was younger he often wondered where it was that Brian went, where his safe place was but now Justin didn’t care. He simply wanted to be a vehicle to help him get there.

His own erection had begun to throb, but he refrained from tending to it because he feared that it would distract Brian. Besides, this wasn’t about intimacy, this wasn’t love making. It was simply a brief escape from what Justin could only imagine to be terrifying thoughts that attacked Brian’s overtired mind. After he came, Brian turned back around and closed his eyes as he held his face up to the showerhead. Justin stepped quietly out of the shower, exited the bathroom and shut the door.

***

“Did you order every item off the menu?” Brian asked as he surveyed a variety of salads and entrees on the dining room table. He’d have preferred one of the seasoned french fries that surrounded a mountainous ham sandwich but he settled instead for a cherry tomato.

As he popped it into his mouth, Justin answered his question. “I didn’t know what you’d want and we have a refrigerator to keep the leftovers in so I picked a couple things for you to choose from.” Brian took a seat at the table and began dissecting the ham sandwich. He examined each piece of meat before selecting three from the dozen available slices and then grabbed a wedge of pita bread off the Greek salad, wrapped it around the ham, and took a bite.

Justin slurped on a chocolate shake and then winced with pain. “Brain freeze,” he whined.

“You deserve it for still having the metabolism of an eighteen-year old,” Brian grumbled as he picked a mushroom out of the sauce of the chicken marsala.

“I can’t help it if I’m destined to be naturally svelte for the rest of my life,” Justin teased. “Besides, when would I have time to let you fuck me if I had to spend hours in my studio and hours in the gym?”

“There’s this new invention, it’s called healthy eating. You should try it sometime.”

“Not if it’s going to make me as cranky as it apparently makes you.” Despite being in his early thirties Justin still had the ability to flirt like a teenager. And although Brian would never admit it, it was the small, irritating moments like this one that made him love Justin all the more.

***.

In the week that followed, Brian’s ability to sleep had completely escaped him. So, he laid in bed staring at the ceiling and listening to the light rattle of Justin's snore. As he surveyed the crown molding that lined the top interior of the room Brian worked to push the images of his son's bruises from his mind. Unfortunately, his thoughts were not cooperating with him and before he knew it Brian found himself remembering the feel of the cool pavement as he'd knelt on the ground in a parking garage. He fought to erase the sensation of the warm blood that had covered his hands.

The next morning, Justin found him sitting on the couch with a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand.

***  
“Come on Uncle Justin, just two more?” Jenny Rebecca pleaded as she stood in the front yard of her two-story Victorian home while playing catch with her favorite uncle.

“Alright, but then I’ve got to give my hand a rest.” Justin smiled and tossed the softball high into the air so JR could practice catching pop-ups. She took a determined stance under the ball as it fell easily into her glove. She shot the ball back at such a speed that it actually stung the palm of Justin’s hand when he caught it. “You’ve got some arm JR.” Justin said as he tossed the ball back up.

“I know.” JR agreed as she positioned herself perfectly under the ball and caught it with ease yet again. “Coach says he’s gonna start me as pitcher next week. I can’t wait.”

“That’s great,” Justin replied as Brian’s Land Rover pulled up in front of the house. “Hey JR, look who’s home.” JR ran up to the side of the car and bounced up and down. She could hardly contain herself while waiting for her big brother to get out of the vehicle.

“Gus, Gus, Gus!” JR Squealed as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Hey squirt.” Gus tousled her messy tuft of curly brown hair. “You didn’t go in my room while I was away, did you?” Gus playfully questioned her.

“No.” JR obviously lied then she wrinkled her forehead and nose and said. “You’re face looks gross.”

Gus placed his hand over her face and gave her cheeks squeeze and replied “Not as gross as yours!’

JR just giggled and started running for the house. “Beat you to the door!” JR squealed.

Brian and Lindsay watched as Gus trotted behind his sister in an obvious maneuver to let her win the ten yard sprint.

In the week since Gus’s attack the swelling in his cheek had subsided but the bruising had changed to a putrid shade of yellowish green. The whole family had been relieved when a night nurse brought in a concoction consisting of baking-soda and Witch Hazel to wash off the marker on his forehead. The solution didn’t completely remove the ink but it was now barely noticeable. Still, Gus had decided to sport a Blue Jays baseball cap to avoid sparking questions from JR.

Lindsay slung Gus’s overnight bag over her shoulder and she handed Brian the mountain of text books that Gus had insisted on being brought to the hospital so he wouldn’t get behind in his classes.

When they made it inside they heard Melanie call out, “You kids get washed up for dinner it’ll be ready in five minutes!”

“What are we having?” Gus asked.

“You’re having homemade tomato soup that Lindsay made this afternoon and the rest of us are having veggie-burger loaf.” Melanie answered.

“Well, apparently there are some plusses to having your teeth wired shut after all.” Gus teased. Brian snorted out a laugh as he rearranged the apples in the fruit bowl on the kitchen table.

“Don’t you laugh Kinney,” Melanie pointed at with him a ladle she’d taken from the utensil drawer. “He only gets that smart-ass mouth when you’re around.”

“Mom!” JR groaned from the living room.

“Sorry, JR!” Melanie shouted back then turned to Brian, “Oh and you better watch your language at during dinner. It turns out that your niece has joined the profanity police.”

“What fun, being censored by an eleven year old.” Brian replied as he opened the refrigerator door and looked inside. “Lesbians. All you have is cheap Chardonnay and, -” He began to complain when Lindsay leaned in and pulled a cold Sam Addams from the crisper. Brian blinked his eyes at her then mouthed, "Thanks."

At dinner, JR prattled on about her softball team’s winning record and about her science project that was no fun at all and how there was no way she was going to wear the dress that Lindsay bought her and couldn’t they just take it back to the mall and get another pair of jeans and some tank tops.

Justin picked at his veggie loaf and decided that he would definitely order a pizza when he got back to the hotel.

Brian watched as Gus stirred his coffee mug full of tomato soup with his straw.

When the phone rang Melanie went into the living room to answer it. When she came back to the table she said with a sigh, “They got them.”

“The bashers?” Justin asked.

“They were arrested this afternoon” she replied.

“Were they kids from school?” Gus asked.

Brian noticed the apprehension in his son’s voice though he chose not to look up from his plate.

“It was some boys from the LaCrosse team. They’re claiming it was just a joke.” Melanie explained.

“Since when do jokes involve bricks?” Lindsay asked with exasperation.

“May I be excused?” Gus asked quietly.

“Honey, you hardly touched your soup.” Lindsay said.

“I’m not hungry. Can I go?”  
“Just put your cup in the sink.” She replied. Brian tucked his hand under his chin and scratched his elbow as he watched Gus pour his soup down the drain and then climb upstairs while taking two steps at a time.

***  
Brian stood in the doorway of his son's bedroom and watched for a moment as Gus diligently peddled on his recumbent bike. He wore only a pair of gym shorts and his baseball cap and Brian couldn't help but feel a swell of pride as he noticed the clearly defined muscles in Gus’s legs, abdomen, and arms.

The boy had inherited Brian's long, lean frame and effortless good looks but Gus was more developed than Brian had been at fifteen. When he'd begun working out it was so he could make sure he could attract whomever he wanted but Gus focused more on being strong and physically fit.

Brian walked up beside Gus and held a large tumbler under his nose. "Here, drink this. It'll help build muscle mass."

Gus looked in the cup and wrinkled his nose. "What is it? It smells like crap."

"It's a creatin and soy milk shake."

Gus shook his head and kept peddling. "Thanks anyway. I'll pass." He kept his gaze steadily focused at an invisible spot on the wall in front of him.

Brian attempted to cajole him by holding his arms out to his sides and saying, "Come on. It's what helped your old man achieve this stunning display of masculine perfection you see before you."

Despite Gus's sour mood he couldn't help but crack a smile at his father's vanity. He slowed his peddling and said, "And just when I think you can't get anymore gay."

"Watch it. You're not too old for me to take you over my knee, you know."

"Oh right, like you've ever laid a hand on me. Besides, I'm almost as tall as you and I'm a hell of a lot stronger. I'm pretty sure I could take you if you tried." Gus liked getting a rise out of Brian. He was often surprised at how easily he could do it.

Brian put the shake back in front of Gus and replied, "Just take the damn shake. I told your mothers I'd get you to eat something."

Gus stopped peddling got off the bike and took the cup in his hand. Brian grabbed a towel off the back of Gus's desk chair and held it up to Gus. He took his cap off to let Brian wipe the sweat from his hair, neck and shoulders.

Then the two sat on Gus's twin bed and continued talking. "It's not bad." Gus commented after taking a sip of the shake.

"I know. You'd have thought, by now, you'd know better than to doubt me. When am I ever wrong?" Brian asked.

Gus chuckled a little as he sipped on the drink. He hadn't realized till then just how hungry he actually was. He's spent the better part of last week on an IV and then on chicken broth so it was nice to start feeling a fullness in his stomach again.

The silence between them started to grow thick so despite his apprehension Brian figured it was time to have a talk with his son. “Your mom has a point, you know."

"Which one?"

"Which point?"

"No. Which mom?"

"Oh, right. Lindsay." Brian said with a quick laugh and then returned to his serious mood. "It's not your fight."

Gus looked at his dad who had his eyes fixed in a downward gaze. "I'm the son of gay parents, of course it's my fight."

Brian rubbed his forehead and rose to cross in front of his son so he could talk directly to him. He was also maneuvering to make use of his height advantage, while it still lasted. It was a persuasion technique he'd perfected while pitching campaign ideas in the board room.

"You're straight Gus. And besides, I'm sure you'll have your share of your own battles to fight. There are plenty of fags out there who are more than capable of fighting for us. There's no need for you to become a martyr to the cause."

At this comment Gus set down the drink on his desk and stood to face his father. He'd already learned how to make use of his physical presence to get a point across. His stance was stern but not combative. His tone was calm and easy but not nonchalant. "What would the world be like today if John Brown and the abolitionists felt that way? Or Jack and Bobby? Or the freedom riders?"

Brian stood his ground despite the fact he was somewhat shaken when he realized how much Gus had grown since Christmas. "I don't know, but if I remember my eighth grade history lessons right the people you just mentioned wound up, let's see I think it was, hung...shot...shot...and several from that last group were drug out of the bottom of a swamp down in Mississippi."

"Every war has its casualties." Gus noticed that Brian winced at his response but he continued anyway, “That’s why the work we’re doing with the GSA is so important. Cedar Glen used to be different. We didn’t have bullies. We were all there to realize our full potential but when Casey decided she was ready to start living as a girl full time it’s like we all got sucked into some kind of time-warp and it’s twenty years ago again.”

"Your club isn’t going to put an end to hatred and homophobia."

Gus was getting frustrated so he turned and went to dresser to pull out some pajamas. After a second, he continued. "I realize that, but there are a lot of people out there who just need a little enlightening. Think about it, when you first met Grandpa Carl did you ever think he'd be co-chair of PFLAG with Grandma Deb?"

Brian knew his son had a point. Under other circumstances he'd have been impressed with Gus's debate skills but currently Brian was just irritated by them. And seeing that he wasn't going to win with a frontal assault Brian opted for a more indirect tactic.

Brian sat back down on the bed and said, "You're a smart kid Gus. I get that. But you're still a kid. You've got plenty of time to champion any cause you want. I just don't see why you need to take things so seriously right now."

Gus was done talking. So, in true Kinney fashion he chose to end the conversation with a quick jab below the belt. "Well, maybe if some ‘kids’ at Justin's high school had taken things seriously then he wouldn't have gotten his head beat in with a baseball bat."

Summer came quickly, and Brian felt the beads of sweat roll down the back of his neck as he struggled to get an endless array of easels and half finished canvases into the back of the Land Rover. He was double parked outside Justin's SoHo studio, and he cursed as he dropped a tackle box full of Justin's art supplies on his foot.

Justin called out from the front seat as he flipped through radio stations, "Hurry up. It's a long drive, and I want to get to Britin in time to make dinner for Gus before we have to pick him up from the airport."

"We'd be on the road already if you were giving me a hand instead of sitting up there like a princess," Brian answered. His mood had been deteriorating in the last two months since Gus was attacked. During that time he'd had two employees quit on him and a third threaten to sue him for hostile work environment if Brian didn't quit berating the man in front of his colleagues.

Things between Brian and Justin weren't quite as bad, but Justin was growing tired of walking on eggshells around Brian to avoid an outburst. Justin didn't know what was eating at Brian, but what ever it was it'd given Brian just about the worst case of insomnia Justin had seen him endure, and that was saying a lot. In addition to not sleeping, Brian had also increased his already considerable alcohol intake.

At first, Justin hadn't realized how bad things with Brian had become, because he’d been staying at down at his studio in order to get ready for his show. Brian always respected his space and rarely even called when Justin was in the zone, creatively speaking. When Justin did have a burst of creative energy, he could work for days at a time, only taking a break to eat the Thai food or pizza that Brian had ordered on his behalf.

One day, Brian called the grocer on the corner of Justin's street and had them deliver peanut butter, jelly, Wonder Bread, a gay porn magazine, a tube of KY, and a box of tissues. When Justin opened the door, a scrawny kid stood in the doorway. He shoved the bag into Justin's hands, then said, "The guy on the phone said to tell you to make yourself a sandwich and then take a break." When Justin looked in the bag, he laughed so hard he started crying.

The next morning, though, Justin was in a near state of panic when Cynthia called him She said that Brian hadn’t shown up for a client meeting, and he wasn't answering his calls or the front door of the apartment he and Justin kept upstairs from KinnetikNY. Brian had never been one for punctuality when it came to his private life, but at work he had never missed a meeting; even when he was in his drug-filled, partying heyday.

When Justin got to their apartment, he found Brian lying on his chaise lounge with an empty bottle of Chivas Regal in his hand. Justin took the bottle from Brian and set on the floor. He looked around the room and saw clothes, empty take-out boxes, and bottles of varying brands of alcohol strewn about the floor. "Looks like you had quite a party," Justin said lightly. There was no point in chiding or reasoning with Brian when he was in this state.

"Party for one!" Brian clucked as Justin helped him up off the chair and propped Brian against his shoulder.

"Uh-huh. Let's get you in the shower, party boy," Justin replied as he led Brian into the bathroom. He didn't even attempt to get Brian undressed. It'd have been futile to try. So he just stepped into the shower with Brian while they were both fully clothed and turned on the water. Justin was having trouble keeping Brian upright while he swayed back and forth, so he settled them both on the floor and Brian leaned back against the shower wall.

Justin sat quietly and watched as the cool water streamed down on the soaked denim of Brian's faded blue jeans. Brian opened his eyes and said to Justin, "I have good genes."

But Justin misunderstood and replied, "You have wet jeans. Now sit there and try to sober up some."

Brian reached his hand behind Justin's neck and pulled him close to rest their foreheads together. Brian started muttering incoherently, but Justin was able to make out something about 'reclaiming lost youth.'

Justin shook his head and asked, "Are you upset about getting older?"

Again, Justin couldn't make out Brian's response, but he thought caught something about Peter Pan. Justin held Brian's face in his hands and kissed him. "What's going on in that head of yours, Brian Kinney?" 

*****

Gus helped Justin clear the table, then he went to find Brian in his home office. "Dad?"

"Yeah, son?" Brian replied as he looked up from the monitor of his laptop.

Gus took a seat in the chair across from Brian's desk and said," About Toronto, I'm sorry for what I said to you about Justin. I know you don't like talking about it."

Brian drew his chin up and tightened his jaw. He then shook his head and said, "Never apologize for something when you're right."

Gus smiled, "That's a new one. I thought I'd heard all of your famous Kinneyisms." Brian remained silent but returned the smile. "Still, it was a cheap shot and I took it because I knew you wouldn't respond. I guess that’s what happens when you grow up with a trial lawyer and an erratic artist."

Brian laughed at his son's comment and asked, "How are the old girls?"

"Things have been pretty good, except well…”

"What?"

"Well, JR got her period and last month all three of them were PMS-ing at the same time."

"Christ! The next time that happens call me and I'll get you a hotel room." 

****

The rest of the evening had been a relaxing change for Brian. He and Gus coerced Justin into watching “Rio Bravo” with them. Aside from brains and arresting good looks, Gus had also inherited his father's taste for classic westerns. It'd become a tradition with them to pick out a favorite from Brian's DVD collection and say all the lines in the movie along with the actors. The best part of the activity was how crazy it drove Justin. Not even the hunky appearance of the matinee idols on screen could sway Justin into liking westerns and having to listen to Gus and Brian parrot the dialogue was almost too much to bear.

Justin sat and glared at Brian and Gus as they affected their worst Mexican accents and said in unison "...I know woman. If she will be mad or she will be sorry. If it is 'mad', she will be much pleasure to make right; and if she is 'sorry', it will be the same pleasure. You... you do not have woman, so you do not know, senor. But me... Carlos Robante... I know!"

After the movie, it was easy for Justin to convince Brian to come to bed with him. A good, on-screen shootout always made Brian horny. Gus had his own room on the first floor which was safely out of earshot from the master bedroom, a logistical choice that Justin was very happy about at the moment. He didn't have any intentions of being quiet particularly since Brian was in a relaxed and playful mood.

It took every ounce of restraint that Justin could muster to keep from stripping Brian as they rushed up the stairs. He was determined to see to it that Brian got a good night’s sleep, and he knew one sure fire way that he could make that happen. As soon as Justin locked the door to their room, he released his erection from his uncomfortably tight jeans. His tongue flicked between his lips as he watched Brian shed his clothes. Once Brian was naked, Justin could no longer contain himself. He pushed Brian backwards onto the mattress. As Justin finished undressing, he surveyed Brian lying on his back, spread-eagled and hard. Justin licked his lips, then he snaked up between Brian’s legs and began nuzzling at his crotch.

Brian felt a shock of electricity pulse through him. Justin’s long, soft hair was gently tickling Brian as he licked and nipped at Brian’s inner thighs. When Brian realized that Justin wasn’t going straight for his cock, he knew what Justin had in store for him. Sex between Brian and Justin hadn’t quite reached an egalitarian status, but Justin had achieved the ability to assert his need to top Brian on more than just the rare occasion. Tonight, Brian resolved to relax and enjoy it. Not that he wouldn’t put up a little bit of a fight. That was part of the fun of it, after all.

Justin began licking circles around Brian’s balls and then gently sucked one then, the other into his mouth. The hot, wetness of Justin’s mouth was enough to make Brian moan, but he wasn’t ready to reward Justin for his efforts just yet. But when Justin moved lower and began lapping at Brian’s perineum, he hissed despite himself. Before Brian realized what he was doing, he began shifting so he could give Justin better access to his hole. Justin had to work to keep from giggling. He loved it when Brian acted like a slutty bottom. Justin reached for a pillow and put it under Brian’s hips as Brian bent his knees and spread his legs wider. Justin collected some spit between his lips and then let it drip onto Brian’s entrance. Justin flicked his tongue over the slick folds of skin and smiled to himself when he felt them begin to spasm.

Brian’s breath hitched as he felt Justin’s tongue penetrate him. He tried to make deliberate deep breaths so he wouldn’t tense up. He wanted to open himself to Justin. He’d lost interest in fighting it. After Justin had worked in a couple of lubed fingers, he knew Brian was ready. He placed his hand on Brian’s right hip to signal him that it was time to move onto his stomach. Justin had learned that Brian didn’t like to be told to roll over. That was his line.

Brian was focusing on fucking himself on Justin’s fingers so he didn’t notice Justin’s other hand at first, but when he did he said, “No.”

Brian saw the confusion and disappointment flash across Justin’s face as he sat back on his heels and said, “You don’t want me too?”

“Relax, Sunshine. I just want to stay on my back so I can watch you fuck me.”

That comment went straight to Justin’s cock so he hurried to roll on the condom, position himself at Brian’s hole and push all the way into him in one thrust. He lifted Brian’s legs and held onto the underside of his knees for balance, and soon he found his pace.

When Justin saw Brian reach for his own cock he batted his hand away and shook his head, “Nu-uh. Tonight’s all about your ass.” Brian complied and it wasn’t long before Brian’s eyelids were fluttering, and his eyes began rolling back in his head. He managed to get out a few words that mainly consisted of “Fuck…ass…hot….Justin…now…”

By the time Justin pulled his cock out of Brian’s ass and discarded the condom, Brian was already snoring. Justin licked Brian’s come off his chest and then settled next to him and fell asleep.

***

Justin awoke, desperate and gasping for air. He felt pressure around his neck that was closing in tighter. He'd been in a deep sleep, and he wasn't sure if he was really awake or not, but he knew that if he didn't get some air into his lungs quickly, he'd be in real trouble. Justin reached up to find Brian's hands twisting tightly at his throat. It was dark, he couldn't see and he couldn't call out. He tried to work himself free from Brian's grasp, but he wasn't strong enough. Finally, Justin reached out with one hand onto the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of expensive lube. He struck Brian soundly on the temple.

Brian immediately woke up and released his grasp. Justin broke into a sweat and began breathing heavy, deep breaths. Brian flipped the light on and asked "Christ, Justin. What happened?"

"You were choking me in your sleep."

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" Brian was horror stricken as he inspected Justin's neck. It was red and already starting to bruise.

"What the hell were you dreaming about?" Justin asked as his breathing began to slow.

Brian got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. He returned with a glass of water and wet washcloth and started stroking Justin's forehead and cheeks with it. "A nightmare, I guess. It was nothing. Here, take a few sips of water." 

Justin sat up in the bed and grabbed Brian's chin to make him face him. "It wasn't nothing; you could've choked me to death. Now tell me what the hell is going on."

Brian mumbled something inaudible so Justin questioned him again. "What?"

Brian closed his eyes. He couldn't look at Justin when he said it. "I said, Hobbs."

"Chris Hobbs?" Justin shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't remember ever hearing Brian say his name out loud before. Besides, Justin had made his peace with the whole bashing ordeal years ago.

In the beginning, Justin had tried to reassure Brian by letting him know it wasn't his fault. Since then, in the few instances they talked about it at all, it was only about how Justin was dealing with it. Brian never would say how he'd been affected. "How long have you been having dreams about him?"

"I don't know. A couple months, I guess." 

His answer told Justin all he needed to know. "Since we went to Toronto?"

"Maybe.” Brian diverted the attention away from himself and back onto Justin, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine. What about you?”

Brian kissed Justin on the forehead and said, “I’m going to go down stairs and make sure I set the alarm.” And with that he left the room. Justin knew that Brian would not be returning to bed that night.

*****

"Deb's gonna be pissed if you don't come," Justin said as he packed up lunches in a cooler for himself and Gus. Since the doctors removed the wires from Gus's jaw he'd grown an appetite nearly as voracious as Justin's. "PFLAG needs all the help they can get to set up for the Pride Rally."

Brian poured himself a cup of coffee, silently grateful that Justin had finally learned how to use the french press. "Deb's quite accustomed to being pissed at me. She'll survive."

"You're definitely coming tomorrow, though, to hear my speech? Right, Dad?"

Brian blinked his eyes, "I wouldn't miss it. Now, you two go have fun and don't let the slave master drive you too hard."

Gus grabbed his tool kit and his iPod docking station while Justin crossed the kitchen to Brian and wound his arms around his waist. "You're going to be alright here by yourself?" Justin asked. Brian understood that Justin was asking if he'd be able to manage to stay sober while alone in the house all day.

"I'll be a good boy." Brian replied as he pressed his lips against Justin's. He'd intended it to be a simple goodbye peck, but that was always an impossibility between Brian and Justin.

"Hello! There's a kid in the room. You're just as bad as my mothers. Geez."

Brian and Justin released their grasp on one another, and Brian gave Justin a playful swat on the ass. "Now get out of here before Deb sends out a search party."

"Later." Justin replied.

"Later."

***

"Uh. Gus, I think I'm going to skip the ride." Justin said when he and Gus entered Britin's main entryway later that afternoon. They found well over two dozen boxes laid out throughout the foyer and into the den. Brian was sitting on the floor by the fireplace frantically digging through one of the boxes muttering something to himself. "Why don't you go on out to the stables and have Mr. Conroy saddle up Matisse for you."

"Alright," Gus said, his tone clearly conveying a sense of concern. After he'd gone back outside, Justin went over to Brian and sat down by his side.

Justin gently placed his hand on the center of Brian's back and asked, "I can help. What are we looking for?"

Brian ruffled through old bills, Justin's art magazines, and various other items that Brian had haphazardly thrown into the box when he had moved out of the loft. "Pictures," Brian replied as he continued his hunt.

"Pictures?" Justin asked as he took a stack of papers and starting going through them in hopes of finding a photo envelope. He was kicking himself for never getting around to putting together photo albums as he'd planned. "Of anything in particular?"

"I know I've seen it before," Brian said to himself. He was only marginally aware of Justin's presence. Brian uncovered a stack of photo envelopes in the bottom of the box and handed a half dozen or so to Justin. Brian opened the first envelope and started thumbing through the photos. "No, nope. Nope..." he said as he discarded each picture on the floor.

Justin started looking through the first set of photos in his lap. They were from Christmas, about five years before he'd figured. Gus looked about ten in the picture. "Which picture I am I looking for, Brian?"

"Gus's birthday, his first." Brian replied. They sat in silence for a few moments till they made it through all the pictures they'd found in that particular stack. "I think there's more in that box over there," Brian said. Justin went over to a box that was sitting, half opened on their sofa. He dug through it and found another set of envelopes. He handed a couple to Brian, and they continued their search.

Finally, Justin came across a set of photos that were taken in Lindsay and Melanie's old back yard. The pictures featured several lesbians ranging from the most femme to the butchest of butch, and a dozen kids running around. Justin couldn't tell how old Gus was in the first couple photos he saw but he was clearly still a baby. "I think I found them." Justin said as he passed the photos to Brian.

The first picture Brian looked at was a shot of Debbie sitting on the swing set he'd had a hell of a time putting together. To this day, he still didn't know what the hell a gratchet was. Debbie was talking to Michael who didn't appear to be having a good time. The next photo stopped Brian. "This is it. This is the one," Brian said with a sigh of relief.

"Let me see." Finally, Justin thought, he might be able to figure what the hell had been going on with Brian during the past several weeks.

Brian handed the picture to Justin, then Brian lay back on the hardwood floor and slung his arms over his face.

Justin looked at the photograph. It was a shot of Lindsay holding Gus while he was swinging a yellow baseball bat. In the upper right-hand corner of the frame he could make out Brian’s right arm as he wrapped it around Justin while Justin hid his face along the side of Brian’s neck. Justin felt a tightness in his chest. He'd never seen this photograph before, but he knew exactly what it was. A rush of pain washed over him, but it wasn't for himself. It was for Brian.

Brian sat back up and took the photograph back from Justin. He stared down at the picture. "It's when I knew, when I knew for sure."

"Knew what?" Justin asked tentatively. He could tell that Brian was trying to open up, and so he did his best to tread lightly.

Brian looked up at Justin and stared at him for a moment, then replied, "It's when I knew that I'd broken you. That you'd never be the same." His eyes began to swell with tears, and the sight of it made Justin's heart drop into his stomach.

"Brian," was all he could manage to say.

"I've always known that I'm an asshole. It never bothered me because I actually enjoy being one most of the time," Brian began as he pushed himself up off the floor.

He went over to the fireplace mantle and dug into a vase to retrieve a pack of cigarettes and a lighter that he'd hidden there while he was weening himself from smoking. He tapped the pack in his palm, then took out a cigarette, lit it, and took a long overdue, satisfying drag. "But I never really understood what a selfish prick I've been."

Justin got up and went to Brian's side and rested his head on Brian's shoulder. Brian wrapped an arm around him and continued smoking. "What do you mean, Brian?"

"I knew better, but I didn't fucking care. You looked so goddamn gorgeous standing under that lamppost. You were so clean and untouched. I had to be the first one to have you. And I more than knew better when Lindsay asked me to help her have a baby. I had absolutely no business becoming a father, but I let my ego get the best of me and I agreed to it." 

Justin let what Brian said sink in for a moment, and then he just got plain mad. He pulled back from Brian and turned to face him directly.

"Wait a second. Are you saying that if you hadn't picked me up that first night, then Hobbs would've never bashed me?"

Brian shrugged and replied, "I was the one who filled your head with my stories of fighting off bullies when Mikey and I were kids. That same night you outed Hobbs in front of all his friends."

"You are unbelievable, Brian. Just when I think I understand the depth to which your narcissism reaches you go and out-do yourself. I'll have you know that when I went down to Liberty Avenue for the first time, it was to get laid. If it hadn't been with you, it would've been with someone else. And as for Chris Hobbs, Christ, I'd had a raging hard on for him since the ninth grade. I used to sit in class and do sketches of him in his jersey. I even would make Daphne eat lunch with me outside at the football field, so I could watch him practice. It was only a matter of time before I went after him, and the fact that he couldn't deal with his letting a guy jerk him off had absolutely nothing to do with you."

"I was the one who showed up at your prom and made a spectacle of us."

"Yeah. And I was the one who invited you." Justin shook his head incredulously. "I realize that the concept might be entirely foreign to you, but I do possess a little thing called free will. And regardless of your powers of mind control, the things I've done in my life have been entirely my choice."

Justin paused for a moment, watching as Brian puffed on his cigarette. When he realized that Brian wasn't going to respond, Justin continued. "All of it, Brian. From when I used to follow you around like a 'stalker' to when I fought like hell to get better just so I could see your face again. The break ups, the make-ups, the moves, they've all been exactly what I wanted to do at the time. Christ, I've spent the last third of my life being blissfully un-married to you, and despite your numerous efforts sabotage our relationship, I've stayed because I love you and I cannot imagine having a life without you."

Justin paused to take a breath and then continued his tirade. "And as far as your being a father, I hope you can comprehend how utterly spectacular Gus is. And despite what you might think about nature vs. nurture nearly all of the things that I adore about you, I can see in him. If you ask me, Lindsay made the absolutely right choice in having you be the father of her child. And even my own mother knows that she has you to thank for helping me become the man I am today. I'm not broken. I'm actually pretty fucking amazing. If you weren't so goddamn self-obsessed, maybe you could see that. Maybe you could understand that you haven't duped all the people in your life into loving you. Give us a little credit, why don't you!"

Justin had worked himself up. His heart was racing and the look he gave Brian was intense and full of fury. Brian put the cigarette out on the underside of the mantle and flicked it into the fireplace. He looked at Justin who was standing in front of him, seething. Brian bit in his lips and then went to Justin and kissed him with such force and passion that Justin's knees actually buckled. When their lips parted, Brian tilted his head and smiled at Justin. Justin could virtually see all the weight that Brian had been carrying on his shoulders during past two months lift right off of him.

"Are you hungry?" Brian asked.

Justin laughed a little and said, "Of course."

"Good, let's go find our spectacular son and go out to dinner."

***

"Good afternoon, my name is Gus Peterson-Marcus, and I am the proud son of two beautiful, courageous lesbian mothers and two strong and brilliant gay fathers." The opening of Gus's speech garnered immediate applause.

Justin and Brian sat at a picnic table with Debbie, Carl, Jennifer and Tucker and listened as Gus continued. "Years ago, shortly before Proposition 14 passed in the State of Pennsylvania, my moms moved my sister and me up to Canada so we could get away from the bigotry and hatred for the GLBT community that had permeated throughout the United States. I've learned, though, that hatred knows no boundaries. That it is why the work you all do in PFLAG is so important. It is our responsibility as the children, parents, siblings and friends of gay loved ones to do everything in our power to ensure that they are afforded the same basic human dignities that we have."

As the audience, once again, erupted into applause Debbie leaned over to Carl and pointed up to the podium where Gus stood and said, " That kid's gonna be fuckin’ president one day. You mark my fuckin’ words."

After the applause began to die down Gus continued, "I've been asked before if it's difficult having gay parents. And I've got to tell you, when I call out to one of my mothers and they don't know which of them I'm asking for, sure, that's a little difficult."

This comment evoked the laughter Gus was going for, so he continued, "but the truth of it is, gay parents know better than anyone what it means to be true to yourself. To stand up for what you believe in. And to be uncompromising in finding the love that is right for you. I ask you, What better lessons could a child possibly learn? I am so grateful for my mothers and my fathers, and I just hope that as I grow into adulthood I make them as proud of me as I am of them." With that the crowd stood up and gave Gus a standing ovation.

The other PFLAG members sitting nearby came over to shake Brian and Justin’s hands. They received a variety of compliments including, 'Such a smart young man.'...'So handsome, and confident'...'What an excellent public speaker.' 

As everyone sat back down and waited for the next speaker to take the podium, Brian leaned over and whispered in Justin's ear, "He gets all that from me, you know." Justin just smiled, shook his head, and kissed Brian in response.

The End.


End file.
